Noria
by NatsumeRin
Summary: El recuerdo más valioso que comparten entre ellos. ― ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas cómo pasó según tú, Bakugou? ―No es de tu maldita incumbencia… Pero aún así, esa mierda la recordaré toda la vida, ¿Verdad, Deku? / KatsuDeku


**Disclaimer: Boku no hero no pertenece.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Recuerdos en _cursivas_

* * *

 **One-Shot**

Boku no Hero Academia

 _Noria_

* * *

Sucedió a sus 18 años, en su tercer año de preparatoria, deleitándose en aquella sonrisa que atesoraría el resto de su vida.

Porque la sonrisa de Izuku era clara, pura y sincera.

Porque la sonrisa de Izuku era fresca, suave y luminosa.

Katsuki amaba la sonrisa de Izuku, Katsuki amaba los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de Izuku, Katsuki amaba el brillo en los ojos de Izuku. Katsuki amaba todo de Izuku.

Ahí, dentro de uno de los cubículos sobre la Noria de aquel parque de diversiones, Bakugou Katsuki divagaba entre cada maldito pensamiento que venía a él mientras observaba el rostro alegre de Izuku. Era el plan perfecto, estaban allí solo por una razón, confesarse. Se sintió tonto, estúpido, avergonzado, más que eso, se sintió… gay. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor. El ocaso iniciaba, la altura se hacía presente, las luces de los edificios empezaban a encender, y el paisaje se volvía aún más digno de una declaración amorosa.

 _Qué mierda más cursi_ , pensó.

Por segundos, se vio tentado a abortar la misión, esperar a que el jodido recorrido acabara y bajar de esa mierda, regio, digno, con la frente en alto. Sí, excelente idea. Mejor esperaba otro momento, sí o quizás una carta, un mensaje de texto, un correo electrónico o lo que fuera. Algo menos cursi, menos cliché y con menos altura.

Los orbes escarlata se desviaron nuevamente de aquel montón de edificios iluminados a su acompañante.

Mierda. No podía, su corazón se alborotó al instante.

Izuku brillaba, Izuku sonreía, Izuku hablaba, todo lo que Izuku hacía lo volvía loco.

Valía la pena pasar por toda esa mierda, solo para ver aquella perfecta y pura sonrisa.

Le tomó días planearlo, le tomó semanas aceptar confesarse, le tomó meses aceptar sus sentimientos, le tomó años enamorarse, le tomó tiempo aprender a verlo diferente, le tomó la eternidad olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente. Porque no siempre lo amó, porque no siempre le gustó, porque no siempre le agradó.

Todo empezó compartiendo un secreto de tres, todo continuó entrenando entre ellos, y avanzó compartiendo algún que otro momento juntos, como antes, como amigos. Maldiciendo, gritando, luchando, estudiando, confiando, sonriendo, oyendo y por fin, hablando.

―Kacchan…

La tenue pero varonil voz le sacó de su concentración.

― ¿Kacchan pasa algo?

El rubio dirigió su atención al rostro adornado de pecas del contrario. Aquellos ojos evidenciaban preocupación, en algún momento, Izuku tomó asiente frente a él, quizás tenía minutos observando su expresión cabreada y estreñida. Bufó y trató de mantener su postura y fingir que no estaba buscando el momento para declararse sin perder el toque "Bakugou".

―No pasa nada, Deku.

― ¿Seguro?

― ¿Estas sordo o qué? Que estoy bien.

―Oh bueno.

Y un tenso silencio se instaló entre ambos.

Katsuki quiso gruñir, maldecir, gritar y explotar la puta puerta de aquel maldito cubículo. Pero no, no podía arruinar eso, además sería totalmente inútil, la noria se había detenido, estaban justo a la altura máxima. No había escapatoria. Y tampoco quería escapar. Sus manos sudaban, se limpiaba constantemente con la chaqueta negra que llevaba encima. Era ahora o nunca.

Tomó aire exageradamente, empuñó su mano derecha y cerró sus ojos tratando de tomar un gramo de valor para lo que proseguía.

¿Por qué toda esa mierda se la hacía tan difícil? Joder, él era Bakugou Katsuki, el maldito estudiante de tercer año más jodidamente fuerte de UA, le importaba una mierda que dijeran que Deku es más fuerte que él. Para nada, él era el puto amo de todo ese jodido mundo.

Después de ese pequeño monólogo en su cabeza donde, aparte de infundirse valor, alimentó aún más su ego, si es que era posible, giró su rostro para encarar al pecoso a su lado.

Cual fue su sorpresa que este le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada de decisión que hasta asustaba.

Como odiaba que le mirara así.

Le recordaba que Izuku ya no le tenía miedo. Porque sí, Izuku había aprendido a lidiar con él, Izuku aprendió a hablar con él, Izuku aprendió a comprender entre líneas. Mientras él gritaba, Izuku hablaba, mientras él maldecía Izuku reía, mientras él lo insultaba Izuku le halagaba. Porque Izuku había aprendido a comprender a Kacchan. Porque con el paso de los años, Izuku entendía a Kacchan.

― _Kacchan ¿cuándo podemos iniciar el proyecto?_

― _No me hables maldito nerd._

― _¿Te parece hoy? Puedo ir a tu habitación después de cenar._

― _¿Y por qué mierda te dejaría entrar a mi puto cuarto?_

― _Oh, entonces en la sala ¿Te parece?_

― _¿No escuchaste que me dejes en paz maldita sea?_

― _Entiendo, te veré entonces Kacchan._

Y así era, así fue, así siguió. Y el rubio se acostumbró, se volvió parte de su vida, de su rutina, una costumbre. Pero, aun así, aquella mirada solo le hacía estremecerse, porque Katsuki no ha aprendido a leer a Izuku. Porque a diferencia del pecoso, Katsuki no entiende muchas cosas que hace Izuku. Pero para él estaba bien, porque a Katsuki le gustaba que Izuku fuese una caja de sorpresas, porque Katsuki le gustaba ser sorprendido todos los días.

Aunque, Katsuki nunca contó con que el de pelo verde alteraría sus planes de una forma casi caótica.

―Kacchan ―dijo por fin―. Yo… quiero decirte algo.

―Escúpelo ―Sentenció con los nervios de punta.

Y más le valía que fuese importante. Había interrumpido su jodida declara-

― ¡Me gustas!

― ¿Huh?

Fue todo el sonido que salió de su garganta.

― M-Me gustas, Kacchan ―repitió Izuku como si la primera vez no lo hubiese escuchado―. ¡Me gustas mucho!

Fue igual como si un camión lo golpeara. No, fue igual como si Izuku lo hubiese golpeado con un camión. Estaba catatónico y la mirada de determinación que le lanzaba Deku no le ayudaba en nada. Era como si le transmitiera sus emociones con aquellos orbes esmeralda que le enloquecían. ¿Desde cuándo Izuku había dejado de ser un miedoso? Porque justo frente a él, ya no veía a un niño tembloroso, veía a un joven, uno que se le había confesado.

 _¡Kacchan!_

Recordaba la voz infantil siguiéndolo mientras su mini yo corría travieso buscando nuevas aventuras.

 _Kacchan…_

Escuchaba el eco de una voz temblorosa y llena de miedo cuando él le amenazaba en el colegio.

 _Kacchan_

Memorizó el tono de voz amable con que Deku se dirigió a él, la primera vez que trabajaron juntos.

Chasqueó la lengua, bajó la cabeza y clavó su vista en el suelo de la cabina. Joder, joder, joder. Su corazón vibraba inquieto, su piel picaba haciéndolo temblar inconscientemente, todo porque ya sabía qué era lo que quería memorizar, ya sabía con qué tono de voz quería que pronunciara ese estúpido apodo. Porque ya sabía que quería oír su maldito nombre brotar de esos jodidos labios día con día, todos los días.

Katsuki se levantó, un solo paso le bastó para quedar justo frente al pecoso. Coló su rodilla por en medio de las piernas contrarias buscando apoyarse en el asiento, puso ambos brazos a cada lado del rostro ajeno y se encorvó solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Izuku pudiera prepararse. El de ojos verdes alzó su cara, expectante, curioso e impaciente por el siguiente movimiento.

Y en cuanto el rubio sintió el cálido aliento golpearle la barbilla supo que estaba perdido. Porque los labios que ahora acariciaba con su boca era algo que había anhelado tanto tiempo, en tantos sueños, que parecía irreal. Porque la suavidad y la humedad de aquella boca le parecía un espejismo, porque la calidez de la lengua que ahora jugueteaba con la propia le parecía una completa utopía.

 _Izuku, te quiero_ , rugió en su interior.

Katsuki tuvo que golpearse internamente para despertar, para volver a la realidad. Porque sentía que moriría si besaba los labios de Izuku dos segundos más. Intentó separarse, no solo para tomar aire, necesitaba con urgencia cerciorarse que toda esa puta mierda era real, porque maldita sea, no era la primera vez que soñaba con algo así. Pero no pudo.

Las pupilas de Katsuki disminuyeron de la sorpresa. Izuku movió su diestra llevándola hasta la mejilla del rubio y su izquierda le siguió, pero esta se adentró a su rebelde cabello y entonces susurró contra sus labios.

―También te quiero Kacchan.

Katsuki parpadeó y fue testigo del cuadro más jodidamente excitante que pudo ver en su vida. Ni siquiera en sus sueños, ni en el más maldito sueño húmedo pudo admirar semejante imagen. El rostro de Izuku totalmente colorado, afiebrado, sus ojos brillantes con ligeras y diminutas lágrimas que peligraban en salir y, aquellos labios sonrojados de los cuales brotaba un fino y delgado hilo de saliva mezclado con la suya, que se curvaban en una feliz sonrisa.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió de medio lado totalmente rendido.

―Maldición, me atrapaste de verdad.

Y la sonrisa de Izuku se ensanchó.

Tan solo por cinco segundos la apreció, porque se dedicó a moldear los labios ajenos otra vez.

― ¡K-Kacchan, detente! ¡Eso no pasó así! ―gritó un adulto Midoriya deteniendo aquel relato.

―No me interrumpas Deku, maldición.

―Pero no pasó así…

― ¿Me dices mentiroso? Lo recuerdo tan claro como si hubiese sido hace 10 malditos años.

Izuku suspiró.

―Fue hace 10 años…

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua ante la atenta mirada del grupo de adultos que esperaban por oír el resto de la historia. Pero la mirada reprobatoria de Izuku hizo que todos se rindieran, era seguro que no obtendrían más detalles, al menos ese día.

Ochako estuvo a punto de cambiar el tema por seguridad, no solo de su abultado vientre, si no también por los demás presentes. Pero, como siempre, alguien le gustaba vivir al límite.

―Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico Katsubro.

―Vete a la mierda, Kirishima.

Midoriya suspiró observando a su pareja que amenazaba con lanzarse contra el pelirrojo para molerlo a golpes, viendo a Kaminari que reía junto a Sero y Mina por los gestos de Katsuki, mirando a Iida quien trataba de calmar a todos incluyendo a una Ochako y a una Momo igual de embarazadas. Sonrió cálidamente, Todoroki y Mineta reían mientras Tokoyami negaba con la cabeza.

Diez años habían pasado desde ese día. Diez años felices junto a él, junto a ellos, junto a sus sueños.

Diez años desde aquella confesión en _la noria._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

No se qué hago aquí cuando tengo fics de otros fandom por terminar, y otros one-shots Katsudeku que no he acabado. No lo sé.

Solo puedo decir que esto salió justo antes de ayer. Durante mi viaje al trabajo, vi una imagen (la de portada), se me hizo tan hermosa y puff todo vino a mi cabeza como una película. Llegué al trabajo y en cada minuto libre que tenía escribía un fragmento. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía todo el escrito… Disculpen si está muy meloso, pero traté de explicar durante la lectura que nuestro Katsuki cambió y maduró con el paso del tiempo. Fue increíble que justo el manga de esta semana, Kohei-sama me secundara y me diera pruebas de que efectivamente Kacchan está madurando. (Los que leen el manga saben de qué hablo).

Bueno, me despido. Espero esto les haya gustado. Yo estoy muy feliz con mi bebé xd

Gracias por leer.


End file.
